Mystery
by Ebb-123
Summary: A mystery with two people and a child. The child is a magical being that is suppose to bring life to the world but when her mother and aunty die suddenly could Wes and Eric save her from the new and improved Cyclobots?
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in a lab**

"Do you think that this is the right mix?" said a woman who was standing next to another person behind a counter. The other person looked at a sheet on the counter.

"Yes, the perfect mix" this person was also another women but she had a more strong voice than the other girl.

"Let's just hope, that the new and improved Cyclobots don't find our lab. Otherwise were screwed"

The girl looked at her friend and had pain in her eyes.

"Mum" the two women turned around and saw a little girl with Brown hair and blue sky eyes. The women who had the strong voice smiled at the girl.

"Yes sweetie"

"Can you and Aunty come play scrabble with me?" The other woman who was this little girl's aunty came up to her and said.

"Sorry April. Your mum and I are really busy maybe next time"

The little girl known as April nodded her head.

"Next time then"

April's mother came up behind them and said.

"April you really are the spitting image of me"

"Thanks mum"

As soon as April said that the windows all broke around them. The two women got April in between them and saw that the intruders were these foot soldiers that looked exactly like Cyclobots.

The two women nodded their heads and headed towards where the Cyclobots were.

April's aunty flipped over a Cyclobot and grabbed its shoulder and twisted the solider around till it turned into bolts. She smiled in her victory but stopped when another Cyclobot kicked her in the stomach and she went tumbling to the ground. She got straight back up and punched the Cyclobot in the head. She ducked to her knees when she saw another two Cyclobots come at her. She grabbed them by the feet and threw them across the floor.

April's mother flipped over a Cyclobots head and did a swipe kick over the feet knocking the foot soldier down to the ground. She looked to her left and saw 3 Cyclobots charging at her. She kicked the wall that was nearest to her and delivered several blows to them knocking them out cold. She did a backward flip and landed on a Cyclobot and punched another one coming at her.

They then heard a scream. April's mother looked over to April and saw her struggling against five Cyclobots.

"APRIL!" April's mother ran over to her and kicked the Cyclobots who had her daughter down to the ground. April's aunty saw all the Cyclobots around the room and realised that they were outnumbered. She looked over towards them and saw her friend hugging her daughter who was petrified.

"TAKE APRIL TO A SAFE PLACE, I WILL HANDLE THE CYCLOBOTS"

April and her mother looked worried for her.

"NO AUNTY WERE NOT LEAVING YOU BEIND"

"TAKE HER TO A SAFE PLACE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE, SHE IS OUR ONLY HOPE"

April's mother had tears in her eyes.

"I CANT LEAVE YOU!"

April's aunty looked their way from delivering a blow to a Cyclobot.

"GO! THAT"S AN ORDER"

April's mother took her daughters arm and made a dash towards the nearest exit leaving behind April's aunty. They ran all the way into a hallway and into a door which lead to an outside window nearest to the ground.

She turned to her daughter and saw fear, pain and regret in her eye

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE AUNTY IN THERE WITH THOSE CYCLOBOTS"

April's mother grabbed her arms.

"April their after you, their trying to get you to do experiments on you. We BOTH will not let that happen"

"But mum you left her in there by herself"

"I know, I needed you to get to a safe place, like your aunty said. Your our only hope" April's mother reached into her pocket while her other hand grabbed her daughters hand and she put something in her hands. April looked at her hand and saw sparkling crystals broken into tiny pieces in her palm.

"These crystals will protect you. Take them and follow these instructions I am about to tell you"

April's mother looked over towards the city. She looked back at April.

"April, go to the place in town called Silver Guardian Head Quarters. Find the Commanders their names are Wesley Collins and Eric Myers. They will help you"

April shock her head saying.

"NO ….no….no…no...No not without you mum"

April's mother grabbed her hand and said.

"April you are the best daughter I could have ever asked for. You make me proud. I may not be your real mother but I am proud to be your mother"

April leaned into her mother and wrapped her arms around her. April didn't want to let go of her mother but she pulled out of the hug.

"Remember April, you are not a normal child. Stay away from the Cyclobots and tell Wes and Eric to keep you safe alright"

April nodded her head and said.

"You want me to find the Commanders and tell them about us"

"Yes, listen April Wes will be the best person to talk to. Eric is a dumbass"

"I will talk to them mum"

"I want you to give something to them" April's mother handed her a piece of paper "Give this to Wes and tell him he will understand when the time is right"

April nodded her head.

April's mother nodded her head as well.

"Now go…GO!" April ran towards the city hoping to find the Silver Guardian HQ but before she could get any further she heard an explosion behind her. April turned around and saw that the warehouse they were in now completely burned to the ground with fire going through it.

"NO!" April ran back to the warehouse and fell in the mud and cried. Her mother and aunty were gone and never coming back.

**Who are April's mother and aunty? Find out next time on Mystery**


	2. Truth and Note

**Silver Hills Year 2009**

Sirens were all around the city as there was an explosion down at the warehouse. The Silver Guardians arrived on the scene and went to investigate. An officer named Peter was searching the ground around the warehouse when he saw a shoe on the ground. He walked over to the shoe and saw it was a size 6. A child's shoe, he turned back towards the forest and made his way across the field. He saw something red and when he shined his torch on it he was surprised to find a little girl with a red shirt lying on the ground covered in mud.

Peter ran back towards the warehouse and shouted.

"Commanders I have found a little girl"

The Commanders Wes and Eric were talking to the chief police of Silver Hills Police station. Wes and Eric gasped as they heard what Peter said and ran over to where he was pointing. Eric got there first and saw a little girl with what looked like brown hair lying on the ground with mud all over her. Eric got on his knees alongside Wes and pushed the girl onto her back and saw her face was completely covered in mud.

Wes gasped and called over his radio

"I need an ambulance at the warehouse. There is a little girl here"

Eric looked at Wes and nodded his head. He shakes the girl and says.

"Little girl wake up, what's your name?"

"Come on wake up, tell us your name?"

April opens an eye and sees two concerned people in front of her with what looked like uniforms on. One looked like an Asian guy with a hat that said 'CGD' while the other guy looked like an American guy with a red beret. April opens her eyes to see the guy with the hat say.

"Hey there kid, what's your name?"

"A…Apr…..April" April then collapsed into darkness. Wes and Eric were concerned for her. Wes yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?"

* * *

Couple hours later Wes and Eric are sitting in the room where the girl named April was lying. They were waiting there until they heard what happened to the little girl. The doctor entered the room and looked at Wes and Eric.

"How is she doc?"

"She will make a full recovery. I'm pretty impressed by this 7 year old she is pretty tuff"

Eric and Wes were both stunned when they learnt her age.

"She's only 7?"

"By the test we did yes"

Wes looked to the ground.

"Who could leave a kid like her alone near a warehouse that exploded?"

Eric put his hand on Wes shoulder and said.

"No idea, we won't know anything till she wakes up Wes"

"We just have to wait and see how she copes. I have more patients to attend to see you two later"

The doctor walked out of the room.

Wes walks to the little girl's bed.

_Wes looks at this kid whose name is April she looks just like a smaller version of Jen_

"Eric, April looks a lot like…"

Eric finished the sentence "Jen" Wes looks at Eric "I noticed. She certainly looks like her. Maybe their twins?"

Wes laughs and says.

"I doubt that Eric"

Just then they hear a low groan coming from the bed. Wes sits on the right side of the bed while Eric stands on the left side of the bed.

* * *

April tries to open her eyes but a blinding white light stops her. Her eyes quickly adjust to the light. She opens her eyes to see the two men with the uniforms except they have taken their hats off.

April looks at them. She sees the guy who looked like Asian say.

"Hello again, you said your name was April right?"

"Yes"

She looks back at the other guy who had blond hair he looks so familiar and April feels so safe with him by her side. She looks back at the guy who was talking to her.

"My name is Eric" April's eye widens and gasps.

Eric looks at Wes and sees he looks just as confused as he does.

"So you're the dumbass?"

Eric eyes grow to the size of saucers. He leans down and shouts.

"WHAT! WHO SAID I WAS A DUMBASS?"

Wes jumps up from the bed and stops April from answering.

"Eric, calm down she's just a kid"

"Fine" Eric agreed although he was still pissed.

Wes turned back to April and says.

"Sorry about my partner he sometime gets out of hand" Eric grumbles from where he was sitting "Anyway I'm Wes"

April look turns sad as she remember what her mother said.

Wes and Eric both notice her sad look.

"My mother told me to find the Commanders of the Silver Guardians for my own protection"

Wes and Eric both gasped as they learnt that April was looking for them. Eric was the first to ask.

"Protection from who?"

April looks straight into their eyes and relies "Cyclobots"

Again both men's eyes become saucers and stare in disbelief. Wes replies in a confused pose.

"That's impossible we destroyed all of the Cyclobots"

"These Cyclobots are stronger than the ones you two faced 8 years ago"

Eric was confused.

"How do you know how long we last saw them? You are only 7?"

"I may be 7 but I still know what happened in the year 2001. My mum, aunty and uncles told me"

Wes then answered.

"You said you needed protection from the Cyclobots? Why can't your mother, aunt or uncles do it?

"Because my uncles don't live here and my mum and aunty were in that explosion"

Both Wes and Eric's faces become concerned for the little girl who may have no family relatives left.

"My mum told me to come find you two. She said you guys would protect me because the Cyclobots are after me"

Wes saw the pain in her eyes.

"After you? What do you mean?"

"I'm not a normal human. They want to experiment on me because of my magical powers"

Wes and Eric's mouths both dropped to their chins. Wes was the first recover.

"You have magic powers?"

"Yes, but I am still young and I haven't discovered what to do with them"

Eric came out of the trance.

"You said your Uncles don't live here where are they?"

April didn't know if she should tell them. But what was the harm in telling them?

"They aren't in this year"

Eric was confused.

"Umm but it is this year all around the world"

"No I meant I am ….I is from..."

April sighs and looks toward them and says.

"I'm not from this time"

Wes and Eric eyes became wide as they were beginning to understand what she was saying.

"I am from the future. The year 3008"

Wes gasped he could not believe what she just said.

Eric looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Who are your uncles?"

"My uncles are Trip and Lucas Kendall"

Wes was shocked as he heard this old friends names. Eric was beyond shock he gasped as he realised who her mother and aunty were. Eric grabbed Wes arms and dragged him into the hallway. He shut the door and looked at Wes.

"Wes, you do realise that either Jen or Katie is that little kid's mother"

Wes looks back into the room where April is.

"I know Eric and I intend to find out which is which" Wes replies as he walks back into the room and sits on the bed.

"April I need you to tell me something" April looks at Wes and nods her head.

"I am friends with your uncles, but I need to know who your mother and aunty are? Which is which? Jen or Katie"

April didn't know how Wes knew what her mother and aunty names were but he knew their names so he must know them.

_But how?_

"My aunty is Katie" April saw Wes's eyes go from confusion to disbelief. April didn't know why he was so stunt but she continued "And my mother is Jen"

April looked behind her to see Wes walk towards the window. Eric was holding his hands near his face while near the door. April didn't like the silence she was starting to get uncomfortable. She then remembered the note her mother gave her. She gasped and caught the attention of both Wes and Eric. April dug into her pocket in her jacket and pulled out the note. She looked up and saw Wes and Eric looking at the note thinking what it was.

"Before my mum told me to run, she told me to give this to you Wes" April handed Wes the note "She said that you will understand when the time is right"

Wes looked at the note in his hands. Wes looked at Eric to see him nod his head. Wes turned his head to April for a second but looked at the note again.

Wes unfolded the note and saw two words on it.

"_Tick Tock"_

"Tick Tock?" Wes repeated the word. Eric looked confused at Wes and the note. Eric grabbed the note out of Wes's hands and looked at it more closely. Wes turned back to April.

"What does 'Tick Tock' mean?"

"No idea, my mum said to give it to you and that in time you will understand"

Wes looked back at Eric who gave him a small shake of the head. Wes grabbed the note of Eric's hand and looked back down at the note wondering what Jen meant in the word 'Tick Tock?'

**What do you think 'Tick Tock means?"**


End file.
